fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pancakeria
Papa's Pancakeria is a Papa Louie game with pancakes, waffles and french toast, basically breakfast stuff. It was released on March 5, 2012. Papa’s Pancakeria was the fifth gameria to come out. Story Cooper/Prudence drives a white car with their pet and he/she were surprised when he/she sees the First restaurant, Papa's Pizzeria and then later he/she leaves his/her pet in the car to go get pizza. His/her pet sees a squirrel and his/her pet has ran away. He/she is getting worried, because his/her pet has been lost. The next morning, he/she advertises that his/her pet has been lost and Papa Louie calls him/her that he found his/her pet at a new restaurant, Papa's Pancakeria in Maple Mountain. He/she drives to Maple Mountain, and they are surprised when they see their pet. They also find a letter from Papa Louie. His/her pet gave them a spatula and he/she didn't know that they are now working in that restaurant. Characters *Cooper with his cat Cookie *Prudence with her dog Pickle Customers #Cooper/Prudence #Peggy #Sasha #Doan #Taylor #Rico #Akari #Nick #Zoe #Cletus #Cecilia #Timm #Wendy #Penny #Roy #Tohru #Big Pauly #Kayla #James #Wally #Lisa #Ivy #Greg #Utah #Marty #Kingsley #Bruna Romano #Alberto #Yippy #Carlo Romano #Captain Cori #Allan #Mandi #Tony #Vicky #Edna #Little Edoardo #Mary #Gremmie #Matt #Maggie #Sarge Fan! #Connor #Gino Romano #Rita #Mitch #Foodini #Papa Louie #Hank #Kahuna #Quinn #Xandra #Ninjoy #Johnny #Jojo Closers *Hank (replaces Gremmie as a closer) *Kahuna *Quinn *Xandra *Ninjoy (replaces Captain Cori as a closer) *Johnny (replaces Robby as a closer) *Jojo Absent Customers *Robby (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Clover (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Franco (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Sue (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Chuck (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Olga (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Georgito *Hugo (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Clair (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) *Mindy (made a cameo on BRACKETS poster) Ingredients Breads *'Pancake' (Start) (Flapjacks) *'French Toast' (unlocked with Wendy at Rank 4) (A Toast To You) *'Waffle' (unlocked with Penny at Rank 7) (Waffle Mia) Grill Mixables *'Blueberry Mix' (unlocked with Tohru at Rank 11) *'Chocolate Mix' (unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) *'Pecan Mix' (unlocked with Kayla at Rank 13) *'Bacon Mix' (unlocked with James at Rank 14) Toppings *'Butter' (Start) (Butter Up) *'Blueberries' (Start) (Very Berry) *'Bananas' (unlocked with Timm in Day 2) (Sliced Bananas) *'Raspberries' (Razzle Dazzle) *'Chocolate Chips' (unlocked in Rank 2) (Warm and Gooey) *'Strawberries' (unlocked with Roy at Rank 9) (Super Strawberry) *'Cinnamon' (Unlocked at Rank 6) (Spice It Up) *'Powdered Sugar' (Powdered Pancakes) Syrups *'Blueberry Syrup' (Start) (Berry Syrup) *'Maple Syrup' (Start) (Classic Maple) *'Whipped Cream' (Rank 3) (Berries and Cream) *'Honey' (The Bee's Knees) Drinks *'Coffee' (unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) (Pick Me Up) *'Decaf' (unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) (Decaffeinated) *'Tea' (unlocked with Lisa at Rank 16) (Brewed Fresh) *'Orange Juice' (unlocked with Greg at Rank 18) (Freshly Squeezed) *'Milk' (unlocked with Marty at Rank 20) (Calcium) *'Cranberry Juice' (unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 21) (Tarty) Drink Extras *'Cream' (unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) *'Sugar' (unlocked with Wally at Rank 15) *'Ice' (unlocked with Ivy at Rank 17) *'Cocoa' (unlocked with Utah at Rank 19) Ranks Rank, Name, Pay, Customer Points To Achieve The Rank #Newbie $100 0CP #Trainee $105 300CP #Tray Cleaner $110 750 CP #Cashier $115 #Toast Topper $120 #Ticket Handler $125 #Cinnamaster $130 #Waffle Wrangler $135 #Order Attendant $140 #Berry Buddy $145 #Topping Artist $150 9,750 CP Trivia *This is the only game to have an unlockable station: Drink Station. *This is the only game where the workers have a pet. *This is the first game where the customers order drinks. The second game is Papa's Hot Doggeria. *This game has about 10 absent customers, the most in any gameria. **Those Customers are, Sue, Robby, Hugo, Clover, Clair, Franco, Mindy, and three more *This is the final game where customers were absent. *Georgito is the only absent customer in this game not to make a cameo on the Brackets poster won in Customer Cravings, since he is too short to enter Papa's Next Chefs. Mini Games Click on the minigame name to view the prize list. Hallway Hunt In Hallway Hunt, you must follow the specified person's eyes... then guess which room the person went into. Prize or no prize! Breakfast Blast Breakfast Blast is like a in the woods shooting game... Except you're shooting breakfast! What a waste! You get a prize that is Pancakeria related. Jojo's Burger Slots In Jojo's Burger Slots, Jojo asks for a specific kind of burger, and you must make it right! If you get all of the ingredients right, you get a Burgeria related prize! Spin n' Sauce Spin n' Sauce features at least 20 kinds of sauces, but try to get the mystery sauce into the taco! You get a Taco Mia! related prize or more tips! Customer Cravings In Customer Cravings, go through memory lane and try to figure out which breakfast the person usually orders! Get them all right and get an awesome prize! Blender Ball This is a standard game of throwing the cookie into the holes. Get it into the star hole and get a Freezeria related prize. Pizza Pachinko In Pizza Pachinko, you must manage to get the metal ball in the star hole. You get a Pizzeria related prize. Gallery Closers 2.png|All of the closers. Picture 24.png|Roy from the Pizzeria. Picture 25.png|Penny from the Freezeria. Picture 26.png|The dou from the Pancakeria. Screenshot 045.jpg|Papa’s Pancakeria Blog launch pic.jpg Blog launch pic.jpg Blog launch pic.jpg Sneakpeek pachinko 03.jpg|Pizza Pachinko preview for Papa’s Pancakeria Screenshot 08 (2).jpg Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Flipline Games